The disclosure relates to the field of determining a time-of-flight of electromagnetic radiation. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a sensor arrangement and a method for determining a time-of-flight of electromagnetic radiation.
Time-of-flight sensors may have many applications related to distance measurement including for example proximity detection, assisting the autofocusing of digital cameras, multi-zone autofocus, gesture detection or 3D camera applications. A distance D between an object and the sensor may then be calculated as D=tof/(2c), where tof denotes the time-of-flight of electromagnetic radiation from the sensor to the object and back and c denotes the speed of light.
For determining the time-of-flight, pulses of electromagnetic radiation may be sent out and the reflections from an object may be detected. In existing approaches to time-of-flight measurement, the emitted pulses may be relatively long to increase a measurable distance. This, however relates to an increased power consumption.
Furthermore, existing approaches may need to compensate ambient light effects by measuring and subtracting ambient light signals. This causes an increased complexity.